<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>salty by remia233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611991">salty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233'>remia233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 寡妇文学</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>用旁人的话来说，Rick•grimes有一双海一样的蓝眼睛。还是风景明信片上那样的海，壮阔且澄澈。<br/>而对Daryl来说，这话该是反过来的。海是Rick眼睛那样的蓝色。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>salty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salty</p><p>用旁人的话来说，Rick•grimes有一双海一样的蓝眼睛。还是风景明信片上那样的海，壮阔且澄澈。<br/>而对Daryl来说，这话该是反过来的。海是Rick眼睛那样的蓝色。<br/>曾经有很长一段时间，Daryl认为海就应该是那样的，就像是常识一样的固定认知。一个混迹在森林里的孩子不曾有机会去往海边，他的活动范围只在will喝得烂醉的酒馆和家之间。而且Will从来不是那种会在假日里开车带全家去海边度假的父亲，他是会在喝醉之后用桦树条抽自己儿子的类型。<br/>Daryl在见到海之前先见到了Rick，然后海的颜色就定下来了。<br/>但当他顺着河流一路往下寻找Rick的尸体时最终见到的那个地方却并不如他所愿。那是一片浑浊的灰蓝，边缘泛着黄色的泡沫，百无聊赖地吞吐着海岸，时不时地呕出来一些难以消化的海洋垃圾堆在黑色的沙滩上。<br/>Daryl闻着海风里咸腥的气味，舔了一下自己干裂的嘴唇。<br/>他不太确定自己究竟面对的是哪一片海岸，但那并不重要。这景色也不是什么值得意外的事情。他见过那些汇入海洋的河流，里面泡着许多他杀掉的行尸。那些腐烂的内脏、污血甚至剩余的部分都被河流携裹着一齐进入海里。<br/>海水从来不干净。<br/>Daryl在一根风干的枯木上坐了下来。他把兜帽也拉了下去。这几年他的头发长长了很多，但总是疏于打理，乱糟糟地搭在他脸上，几乎隐去了他脸的轮廓。<br/>他被海风吹得微微眯起了眼睛，但固执地不愿闭上。他用那双猎人的眼睛在搜索，试图从这涌动的荒芜里找出一个人，或者一个人的尸体。<br/>也许那人的尸体早就被海水卷走了，带到了更深处，骨头东一块西一块沉入海底的淤泥，再也不见天日。也许他已经变成行尸里的一员，在某个地方永远渐渐腐烂着走下去。又也许Daryl最终什么也不会找到，他在森林里游荡找寻的这些日夜都是徒劳，白白浪费了他六年的生命。<br/>六年是一段很长的时间，甚至长足够Judith那双漂亮的眼睛里渐渐生长出她父亲的光亮来。<br/>他很久没有回到亚历山大了，不知道他的小拽女还记不记得他。孩子们的记忆是很短暂且脆弱的，很快他们就会忘记许多事，忘记你曾经抱过她，忘记你的声音，忘记你的样子。这不怪他们，他们只是在成长，需要腾出更多的记忆空间给未知的未来。<br/>他忽然想到Judith出生的时候，她还是个只会哭的婴儿，脑袋不及他的巴掌大。那么小一个东西，哭声却那么响。那时候的Rick一团糟，他沉浸在失去妻子的悲痛之中，甚至忘了去抱一抱自己新生的孩子。这也不能怪他，谁都不能怪他。Rick•grimes也只不过是个血肉之躯的凡人，而凡人被允许感受到悲哀，上帝就是这么造就他们的。就像Daryl他妈妈说的，就是因为人生悲惨，所以上帝才会给人类葡萄酒，好用来平息他们的苦痛。当然，Daryl知道那只是她又一个烂醉的借口。<br/>当Daryl抱着那个小小的婴孩时，他忍不住想，他出生的时候是否也被人这么怀抱过。由他的母亲，或者父亲，或者merle？他无从得知，婴孩从来不保有记忆。但随后他忽然觉得这样也很好，因为那样的话，即使答案是没有他也不会因此觉得失望。反正他不记得了。<br/>同样，小拽女也不会记得她的第一顿奶是Daryl抱着她喂的，而且这个看起来脏兮兮的和“照顾小孩”一点儿也不搭调的家伙用黏糊糊的语调叫她小甜心。如果她记得，她大可以骄傲地跑去跟所有人宣布她是唯一一个被Daryl叫过小甜心的人。<br/>Daryl发现想起那段日子时他在微笑，回忆唤起的快乐比他以为的更真实。<br/>Daryl还记得他们在监狱住下的那段时间，他有过一个秘密，关于一双蓝眼睛的秘密。那时候，他们有个哨塔——或者被当做哨塔的一个小地方，有时候Glenn和Maggie会两个人一起爬上去，以放哨的名义做一点儿小情侣之间该做的事。在他们没空的时候，Daryl也会上去看看，监视行尸们的动向。<br/>隐私在监狱里是个不太有意义的词儿。于是哨塔特有的隐蔽就催生了一些不该有的念头。当Daryl回过神来的时候发现他的手已经落到了自己的两腿之间，隔着裤子揉捏着半硬的阴茎。他脑子里有个Rick作祟，一双蓝眼睛像是有诅咒，看得Daryl无所遁形，手足无措，身体却自顾自地开始兴奋。Daryl咬着牙，解开自己裤子的拉链，在那些稀疏木板构成的小小一方阴影里，把自己的小兄弟放了出来。他粗短的手指环裹住自己的性器，机械地抚弄起来。他闭上眼睛，那双蓝眼睛又在看着他了，甚至叫他的名字，用那种真诚美好到能让Daryl浑身颤抖的语气。<br/>“Daryl。”<br/>他听见瑞克的声音，看见那双蓝眼睛，然后呼吸一滞，他那根不争气的东西就那么弄了他一手。精液粘在手指缝间，肮脏又下流。<br/>“操……”他骂了一声，用不知道哪里来的脏抹布把手擦干净，又忙用鞋底把滴在木板上的罪恶毁尸灭迹。<br/>他拉着裤链从地上爬起来， 忽视着自己发烫的两颊。那天的天气热得几乎不正常。<br/>那天晚上是Daryl在监狱度过的最为忐忑的一晚，他吃饭时故意选了离Rick最远的角落躲着，赶时间一般把那寡淡的罐头汤往嘴里灌。晚上躺下的时候，他觉得自己死定了，这个秘密像是蜂毒一样让他喉咙肿胀。他在想，如果merle知道他对着一个男人打手枪，他哥哥一定会杀了他的。也许先杀了Rick，再杀他。但总归会杀了他。而如果Rick知道了，光是想想Rick可能会知道这件事儿就足够杀了他了。<br/>还好这个肮脏的秘密永远也不会有人发现。至少这两个人永远不会知道了。<br/>狗忽然叫了一声。然后它咬着什么东西，兴奋地向Daryl跑来，爪子之下溅起不少黑色的沙子。<br/>“什么？你找到了什么？”Daryl接过狗叼给他的东西。<br/>一截残肢，看上去是胳膊的一部分，带着支棱出来的骨头和斑驳的碎肉。<br/>他叹了口气，把那玩意儿往海里丢过去。浑浊的海水来者不拒，卷走了它。他很难跟一只狗解释他是想找一个人——或者找一具尸体——但是又不是随便哪个都行。<br/>狗并不懂也并不烦恼，这只动物只是继续快活地在开阔的海岸边跑来跑去，溅起更多的泥沙，去找更多七零八落的身体部件。<br/>海风吹得Daryl的鼻尖有些凉，他用手指下意识地揉了一下。风向变了，空气里多了些潮湿的气味，快下雨了。<br/>但他还不想动。他只是坐在枯木上看着那片灰蓝色的海。<br/>Daryl•Dixon人生里头一次看到的海，是翻涌的污水，和他人生里许多别的东西一样暗淡无光。如果世界末日没有来临，Daryl肯定自己的人生会和现在不一样。如果未来按曾经还年轻的Daryl所以为的那样发展，他唯一的兄弟merle毫无疑问会走上万千道路里错误的那一条，然后把自己的命搭进去。他的父亲会死于醉酒后窒息或者别的什么病症。而他自己……<br/>他从没想过自己。merle还在的时候，他总是听merle的，他血亲的哥哥让他做什么他便做什么，即使他知道那是坏事儿。他这么理所当然地过活，在世界末日到来之前就十分漠然地生活。<br/>然后他遇到了Rick。这个正直的警官给了他选择，而他选择了成为和他们一样的好人，他有了一个好人组成的家庭。他把好人这个词放在嘴里咀嚼，陌生得像一颗硬石子儿，在牙齿间咯吱作响。他有资格这么自称吗？Daryl答不上来。他自觉没法评价，他也不擅长想这些事。也许Rick可以告诉他。<br/>海水还在不知疲倦地翻滚，它并不在乎一个人类的想法。它可以被污染，变得肮脏浑浊，但它不会干涸，直到人类灭亡，行尸占领世界的每一个角落，它也仍会在那里，继续因为引力而起落。会感到悲伤的只有人类自己而已。<br/>Daryl忽然站起来，他想回去了，回家，回亚历山大，回去看看Judith，看看Michonne，看看他的家人们。<br/>他想他们了。<br/>一种看不见的东西正牵引着他往回走。<br/>狗跟在他的脚边，偶尔发现了什么就迈开爪子跑开一会儿，但很快又跟过来。动物温暖的皮毛时不时蹭过他的裤腿。<br/>天上的乌云开始聚集，遮蔽了那惨淡的日光，天色很快暗了下来。已经变成墨色的海水在他背后发出惨淡的呼喊。雨水趁胜追击，倾泻而下。<br/>Daryl没有费心去拿水壶出来接水，也没有试图寻找荫蔽。他只是仰起头，微微张开了嘴。<br/>湿润的水滴划过干裂的嘴唇，落到唇角。<br/>有隐约的咸味。<br/>他想他了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>